lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Evil
A Note From Uncle Vladimir: This is a "decent trollpasta" I found it amusing because it was a highly detailed trollpasta, like a super evoluted troll. Anyone who has been on the internet for long enough will have encountered the ever-present Trollface - this not-so-humble icon of the "trolling" subculture has rapidly become one of the more recognized things on the internet: embodying in many ways the inner-demon in all of us, the grinning menace which we all secretly have deep inside us.. he is cruel, unrelenting and always takes delight in watching others suffer.. Of course to most Trollface is also a source of amusement, much like a clown his distorted features and maniacal outlook make him a darkly comedic figure - due to the figure's connection with internet trolling few take him seriously and any caught displaying or even discussing Trollface are often labelled as "trolls" themselves by people all-too-familiar with the ways of modern trolls. Thus the story I am about to tell you will likely be ignored or laughed at, which I understand - truth is when it happened I felt like laughing at first.. the urge to laugh soon faded however and although you'll think me mad I beg you to at least listen a little longer as I share with you what I believe was a supernatural experience.. I was sitting at home on my computer browsing varied Google Image results, as I often did in my spare-time, when I came across an all-too-familiar site: a grinning Trollface - now I knew clicking on this image was likely a bad idea considering some of the sites they could lead to but curiosity once again got the better of me. To my surprise I was transported to a website named "Beyond Evil" - the grinning Trollface no place to be found and I found myself staring at a black screen, my keyboard refusing to work.. I believed I was the victim of a hack or virus, cursing myself a bit for my stupidity as I went to shut off my computer manually - only to jump back as the screen suddenly blared to life, showing burning flames and insane laughter that chilled me to the bone. Emerging from the flame was Trollface, only drawn in a more realistic manner than usual - it wasn't disturbing in itself but with the surrounding sound and fiery imagery I admit it was rather chilling, losing any comedy value it may of otherwise had. I tried to turn down by speakers but it wouldn't work, I pressed the little button on my laptop to switch it off but no matter how hard or long I pressed the computer wouldn't shut down. The laughter increased as the Trollface grinned out at me from the screen, it was then I felt tears begin to form in my eyes - my hands were shaking.. this was insane.. it wasn't natural.. my entire body was engulfed in this horrible fear.. no.. not fear.. this was dread, pure despair.. I swear to God I even felt a cold sweat run down by brow as I feared my sanity was beginning to break away. Then my computer finally shut itself down and the awful feeling vanished, I flopped down on my chair and took several deep breathes, as if awakening from a terrible nightmare - I decided to leave the computer for a while.. afraid to turn it on after what I'd experienced.. It was a couple of days before I finally decided to brave going back on my laptop, convincing myself I had simply stumbled across a screamer or other shock-site and my over-active imagination had caused me to react the way I did. My computer started up fine and I ran my virus check - to my relief it soon stated my computer was clean and I logged back online, it was then I noticed I had new e-mail: curious I went and checked: finding one new mal in my in-box from "unknown". Now once again this was a red flag, yet after scanning it for viruses I clicked on it - once again allowing my curiosity to get the better of me.. it was then I saw it, that grinning Trollface - staring at me while a message read underneath: Don't Answer I blinked at that cryptic message, then jumped as I heard my doorbell ring - getting up I went to answer, still a little shaky after reading that strange e-mail. I opened the door to find a man standing outside with a grotesque smile spread across his face, unnaturally wide - I panicked and slammed the door shut: the figure banged repeatedly against the door as I began to cry out in fear. Then it stopped as I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest - I dared not move as I listened, scared the figure may still be outside: it was then I heard my laptop making a beeping sound, alerting me of new mail. I got to my feet and made sure the door was securely locked before I ran to my phone and began to dial for help, only to hear a voice speaking to me from the other end: "You saw beyond evil.. now it wants you back..". I threw the phone away in a panic and ran out the back door, it was broad daylight but this didn't stop the experience being nothing short of terrifying as I raced down my garden and didn't stop until I was at my neighbor's house, pounding on the door until at last they let me in. When my parents returned they were greeted to the sight of several cops, my neighbor having called them after I tried in vain to explain what happened - after much debate the cops decided to call off the man-hunt and put it down to my imagination, though they said that they would patrol the area for a while, if only to provide some comfort. Several days went by and eventually life began to go back to normal, though I stayed away from my computer and often had recurring nightmares about that grinning figure and that voice, the same quote running through my mind: "You saw beyond evil.. now it wants you back..". I swear that line gave me chills, I didn't even understand what it meant.. Anyway, thank you for listening to my story - it gives me some relief to finally get this out in the open and I hope you never have to experience what I went through.. I just needed to get the truth out, whether or not you'll believe me is entirely up to you.. As for me, I better check up on my e-mails - I haven't done so since the day that grinning man appeared and despite all the horrors I have been through I admit I'm still curious as to what they are..Â Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki